Pikmin Universe
'Pikmin Universe '(ピクミンユニバース ''Pikumin'yunibāsu) ''is a puzzle strategy video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch video game console. It is the fourth installment in the ''Pikmin ''franchise, making it the sequel of ''Pikmin 3 ''( 2013). The game released globally on August 31, 2017. It retains many of the gameplay elements of the first three games in the franchise, such as the Pikmin colors, but also introduces many new gameplay elements, such as open-world gameplay, giving the game a fresh feel and making it a brand-new take on the ''Pikmin ''franchise. Gameplay The game expands on some of the gameplay of the previous three titles in the franchise, but also introduces many new elements. The player has five captains in their control, and using them, commands a horde of up to 100 plant-like creatures known as Pikmin. The player can direct Pikmin to complete various tasks, such as fight and defeat enemies, collect spoils of battle, break down barriers, build bridges, and dig tunnels. They come in various colors and have different physical traits, which give them different abilities. There are nine different types of Pikmin: -Red Pikmin are resistant to fire. They have thorn-like noses, which allow them to puncture the skin of some enemies. They have the fourth-highest attack power, bested only by Clawed Pikmin, Rock Pikmin, and Purple Pikmin. -Yellow Pikmin are resistant to electricity. They have very large ears, which allow them to catch wind and be thrown much higher. They have a lower body density and weight compared to other Pikmin, allowing them to run faster. -Blue Pikmin are resistant to water. They have gills on their cheeks, which allow them to filter oxygen out of the water. If there is a Pikmin drowning nearby, they will run into the water and save them. -Purple Pikmin are resistant to wind. They are very large, and have several wiry hairs growing out of their heads. When thrown, they will scoot their bodies in the air to attempt to land on enemies, and having the highest attack power, will do much more damage. They can carry ten times the weight of normal Pikmin, have a much higer body density and weight than other Pikmin, meaning that they walk much slower. -White Pikmin are resistant to poison, and are poisonous themselves, damaging enemies if they are eaten. They are smaller than many other types of Pikmin, and have large red eyes, allowing them to detect buried objects and dig them up. They have a much lower body density and weight compared to other Pikmin, allowing them to run and carry objects very fast, but have the second-lowest attack power. -Rock Pikmin are resistant to being crushed. Unlike other Pikmin types, they have a non-humanoid appearence, and are shaped like a chunk of rock. Their hard exterior allows them to deal heavy damage to enemies when thrown, and shatter glass barriers. They have the second-highest attack power, bested only by Purple Pikmin. -Winged Pikmin do not have an elemental resistance, but have insect-like wings, allowing them to fly. They can carry objects over water and other hazards, but are the slowest carriers. A single Winged Pikmin can only carry half the weight of normal Pikmin. They have a much lower body density and weight compared to other Pikmin, and have the lowest attack power. -Clawed Pikmin are resistant to sand and dust. They have claws, which allow them to dig into the ground and make them extremely effective at fighting, dealing heavy damage to enemies. They have the third-highest attack power, bested only by Rock Pikmin and Purple Pikmin. - Category:Pikmin Universe Category:Games Category:Misteeer